1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a pine car derby track, specifically, an improved pinewood derby track that is durable, sturdy, and easily assembled. The pinewood derby races are generally a youth activity commonly associated with the Cub Scouts or church groups. The race consists of running wood cars typically weighing five ounces powered by gravity down a track of 2 to 8 lanes and 32 to 50 feet in length. The cars are made by carving a block of wood into the shape of a car and using four nails as axles to attach the wheels.
2. Description of Prior Art
The pinewood derby races are generally a youth activity commonly associated with the Cub Scouts or church groups. The race consists of running wood cars typically weighing five ounces powered by gravity down a track of 2 to 8 lanes and 32 to 50 feet in length. The cars are made by carving a block of wood into the shape of a car and using four nails as axles to attach the wheels. Further, it is quite common for the cars to have weights attached to the bottom so that cars weigh as close to five ounces as possible.
The original track design which dates to the early 1950's uses a 4′ by 8′ sheet of plywood, cut into 4 lengths about 1 foot wide, joined end to end and further provided with lath strips in the center of each lane which act as car guides. A stand is provided at the start to create a “hill”. The lath is lifted after the finish line and the track is covered with carpet to stop the cars.
Hereto the only known patent or patent application is U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/887,363 to Delage (2001) and published on Dec. 26, 2002, this patent application does an excellent job describing the websites that currently offer pinewood derby tracks for sale and description on how to make such tracks. This patent describes a pinewood derby track that is made of aluminum or other material and overcomes many of the problems associated with wood or other aluminum.
Delage Patent Application lists several disadvantages associated with the original track and the known modifications to this design. (1) The track is heavy typically 60 pounds for a three-lane track of 15 pounds per 8-foot section. (2) The wood track is prone to splintering and warping. Thus, requiring lots of painting and maintenance especially at the joints. (3) Assembly, especially of the joints, requires lots of small, easily lost, parts as well as tools. The screws and nuts protrude below the track gouging the floor. (4) Construction is typically difficult requiring a craftsman. (5) The method of using a center lath causes the cars to rub and lose speed. (6) The braking of the cars is ineffective. (7) The starting mechanism is ineffective.
Delage Patent Application stated goals are to drastically reduce the weight, eliminate maintenance, eliminate splinters, eliminate warping, provide a smooth and consistent race surface aligned in all planes. Delage application uses a plastic track in attempt to accomplish these goals. The problems with a plastic track are that they still warp over time, they discolor over time, and when assembled tend to be flimsy and tend to break apart. Delage application method of alignment requires that two long extrusion be held together by a third shorter extrusion that is held together by a rubber band. This method again tends to be flimsy and requires additional track and machining of various lengths of tracks. The flimsy nature of the track still prevents the desired goal of a track that is well aligned. Further, the design of the Delage track does nothing to prevent cars that have weights attached to the bottoms from dragging.